


吃醋1

by Yoyoung



Category: Rilu Rilu Fairilu, リルリルフェアリル
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	吃醋1

白粉蝶他就被了螳螂他就立刻抱了起來的時候，就立即去到了阿澄他們準備給了他們的房間的，就把了白粉蝶他放在床上的(以人類狀態)，之後螳螂他就關門了，螳螂他就講了出來，他就是在吃了醋的原因的，白粉蝶他就聽到了螳螂他就講了我不想見了白粉蝶你和了其他人一起的，因為你只可以屬於我自己，所以你就要接受了這種處罸的可以嗎？白粉蝶他就明白了螳螂他是有一些吃醋的感覺，原來是出於自己 所以就有不開的，就講：對不起，螳螂他就吻了白粉蝶他的，白粉蝶他就臉紅的同了螳螂他講：你做什麼的，感覺好怪的，你好壞，螳螂他就說：不怕，沒事，我只想撫摸了你抱了你，螳螂他就這樣講，白粉蝶他就講：好啦，我要你的，之後白粉蝶他的衣服就被螳螂他除了，白粉蝶他不知的，之後白粉蝶他的身體就给了螳螂他看見到，就講了好漂亮的，白粉蝶他說：嗯啊！，之後螳螂他的嘴把了白粉蝶他的乳尖吸十分之好味，就講到好好味，我好喜歡的，你的叫声也是十分之好聽的，之後他們就開始結合一起的時候就有少淫水声和啪啪声及好sweet 嬌喘声音的，就不停交溶着，之後他們就可以感受到了對方的熱度的同時過了過美好的夜晚，也是甜蜜浪漫的夜晚


End file.
